A kiss on the cheek
by etin
Summary: Why did you risk your life saving me Mr. Holmes?...Would Sherlock finally admit his affection for The Woman Spoilers S02
1. Chapter 1

**After Sherlock have saved Irene from the execution, they stayed in a hotel where Sherlock have already booked after making his plans for the escape. They didn't get the time to have a real conversation since then. When they arrived at the hotel Sherlock began to continue his plan for the escape. He rushed into his luggage and pulled out a lot of documents. **

_''Why?_ '' asked Irene while she tries to find some clothes to wear, in Sherlock's luggage.

''_Why what?'' _He sees Irene searching for some clothes**, **_oh yeah you're luggage is right over there at the corner._

_''I'm not asking about clothes Mr. Holmes, I'm asking why you almost risked you're life saving me''. _Her eyes fixed at his face searching for something that she hoped she could find.

_''First of all there wasn't any risk at all'' (_she smiled remembering that Sherlock would always be Sherlock**) **''_I had it all planned, and secondly you begged remember and I keep my word.'' _

Her smile disappeared when he said the last sentence. She remembered how different Sherlock was that night, she didn't expect to see the different side of him. And how he easily made her beg for her protection.

_''Well I've heard that you're a man of your words Mr. Holmes.''_

It was already dark when Sherlock came back at the hotel after running some errands. And found Irene crawled up in bed while watching T.V.

_''Hi'', _she smiled with a big relief that he is back 

_''Haven't slept yet?''_

_''Well I was waiting for you to come home, and hoping we could have some dinner together.'' _She smiled teasingly

_''I'm not hungry.''_**He replied without facing her**

Irene stood up, and walked towards Sherlock slowly saying**. '' **_Oh Mr. Holmes if it's the end of the world, and th-''_

''before she could complete her sentence Sherlock interrupted her**. **_Oh please Ms. Adler I have heard that before, and again its' nn-o-t-''. _He paused when he turned around to face her, she was wearing long green silky night gown that made her look more beautiful than Sherlock could ever imagine.

_''Anything wrong Mr. Holmes?''_She grinned wondering if her plan worked.

Wearing the same gown, that she wore preparing to meet him for the first time made her feel happy and excited.

_''Nnnn-o no nothing's wrong why would you think that somethings. Anyway we have an early flight tomorrow you should get some sleep.'' _He replied trying not to look directly to her eyes.

_''I'm not tired, why don't you and I play a little.'' _She grinned

_''Were not children anymore, Ms. Adler. Now if you don't mind I'm off to bed.''_

When he was about to walk by pass her, she blocked him and moved closely to him, letting her lips touch his ears and said

_''I think you know exactly what I mean when I say the word ''play'' Mr. Holmes''_

Sherlock got a strange feeling inside his stomach, which he never had before, and before he realized what it was, Irene was already unbuttoning his clothes.

_''I'm off to bed.'' _He walked as fast as he could without looking back at her. And lied down on the bed

Irene sighed while she looked at him walk pass her and went to sleep. She then went to bed too after a few seconds watching him. And she turned to face him, but he was facing at the opposite direction. She leaned over to reach his cheeks and kissed him.

_''Good night Mr. Holmes.''_

Then both of them were fast asleep.

**Hope you liked the story that I made. I really like Sherlock and Irene's chemistry!. So I decided to write something based on the ending of S02E01. This is the first time that I wrote a story in this web btw. So is there's something that I could improve on my writings pls. review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanna mention something that I forgot to write, before writing my first chapter ;)**

**I don't own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters (except for the ones that I might add later, that was not in the show) or the BBC. Just basing my story from the series, that's all! Hope you will like chapter 2**

**Tricked**

It was early in the morning when Sherlock woke up, and felt that someone is very close to him. He then saw Irene curled up into his side holding his hands, or was he holding hers, but that couldn't be right, of course it's her holding his hands what was he thinking. He carefully moved away from the bed, covered Irene with the blanket where her body could be easily exposed with the outfit she is wearing. Trying not to make any sound that could wake her up. He sat down on a chair and began to check his e-mail.

** Subject: Sherlock do you have my laptop? **

_**From: John Watson**_

_** To: SH**_

_** Sherlock hows it going with the case? Did you get to speak with the owner of the Museum? Well if you did could you please send me some information!, Lestrade is killing me, keeps on nagging about the case and wondering what is taking you so long to get back here. What is taking you so long anyway? And do you know where my laptop is I've been looking for it for ages, had to borrow Mrs. Hudson's... Anyway I've got some important things to do too you know! I got a date wit-**_

Sherlock closed John's laptop at the moment he realized that John is going to talk about his love life.

He was crestfallen and began to mumble_'' _date...why in the world would John think I'm interested in knowing about rubbish dates and love life. Doesn't he understandthat love and care are the biggest weakness a person could have, look how Ms. Caring Adler ended up she-''

''Ms. Caring who_?'' _She raised her right eyebrow while she stared at him

Sherlock jump off his seat, and realized that he was mumbling out loud.'' N-nothing, oh you're awake?

''No, I was just about to sleep''_. _She gave him a sarcastic smile, and rolled her eyes

He ignored her sarcasm at first, and then he began** . ''**Ah sarcasm! did you know that people become sarcastic when they're irritated, scared, or having a bad day, or when they are surrounded by a lot of people''_ ''_really?'' Said Irene interrupting Sherlock_, '_'but most of all to make fun of others. Now tell me which situation you are now?''_... ''_Hmpp wait you don't have to, I'll probably get it... oh even better I already did!''_. _He slowly looked into her eyes and grinned.

She rolled her eyes **. ''**Yes, yes darling just trying to have fun, and be the normal person in this room''_. _She said mockingly

''Why , don't you think I am normal? Why do you people always talk about me not being a normal person. John even writes unsolved crimes in his blog and it is qualified as ''normal'' puhhh!... whoever those people are , he said it's because he wants people to know that I am NORMAL . There is infact a lot of personality you could find on a person, do you know what the word 'normal' means it mea-''_. _He stopped when he saw the time

_'_'Means what Mr. Holmes?''

''Well Miss Adler I could go on all day explaining to you all about these things, but we don't have not much time we got to get going soon. You can visit my website I wrote a small article about these things, or buy a book or something''.

She frowned a little bit, she finds it really amusing when Sherlock talks this way explaining things that people would probably get bored listening too, but not her,for her it what makes him so unique, and sexy.

_'_'No time for that Ms. Adler, didn't you learn anything form the last time you've started to fall for me?''He raised his eyebrow, looked her in the eyes trying to get something out from her, and smiled.

''Not time for what? I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Holmes''.She then realized she was staring at him, and looked pretty obvious that she was daydreaming, hopefully he wouldn't find out 'who' she was daydreaming about, she then starts to look at the other direction.

_'_'Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Ms. Adler.''He then began to rethink his conclusions a while ago

Posture – uncomfortable

Eyes dilated

smiling absentmindedly while listening to someone who is talking directly to her.

obviously thinking about something or someone really important (but not sure what or who I'm the only person at this very minute) there's only one way to get a proof .

Then he smiled, a smile of success.

''Oh stop it Mr. Holmes, do you want me to get naked again so you'd leave me and my emotions alone?'' She grinned, waiting for his next move.

''No time to waste go on get dressed, breakfast will be here any minute and were ready to go''_. _He replied as soon as he heard the word -naked- and opened Johns laptop, what he did not realize, is when he replied he replied quite fast, desame tempo when Irene first kissed him on his cheek in London.

''Oh you would like that don't you?''_. _She then smiled, the same smile Sherlock gave when he knew he succeeded on getting his proof.

Sherlock then realized that she was on him too. ( not bad) he thought

''You took my hand last night anyway, so I thought maybe you changed you're mind''_. _She smiled teasingly, and walked into the bathroom

''Wait what? Who took who's hand now?''_. _Then Irene shot the door behind her, leaving Sherlock with his mouth open... confused.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D**

**Any suggestions for the next chapter would be happy to hear about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Irene walked out of the bathroom, and found Sherlock giving a tip to the waiter. When he closed the door he began to put all the food from the tray on to the table.

**CHILDISH**

''So already figured it out?''

''If you're talking about the 'hand touching incident' then there is nothing to figure out''_. _He replied while arranging the cups and plates.

''Actually there is one big thing that you should figure out about that night Mr. Holmes. But you better hurry up, before I change my mind.''She smiled, while getting dressed.

''About what?''Sherlock said in a confusing tone, trying not to look at Irene while she gets dressed.

''Oh that wouldn't be fair Mr. Holmes. Tsk tsk. Giving you even the slightest hint would be too easy.''

He rubbed his hands together, and placed it over his mouth like he usually do when he tries to solve something**. ''**Yes. It wouldn't be,... a couple of minutes ago I thought you were just teasing me when you said I took your hand ,but now... you're tone... it changed. Interesting...''

''Well you've got the whole day to think about that. How about we eat some breakfast, now how do I look?, and don't worry I'm fully dressed.''She grinned

Sherlock turned around about to say something, but the words broke off when he saw her.

''Well?''_. _She twirled around like a ballerina. She was wearing a knee length white dress, and had her curly brown hair hanging down.

''Y-you look fine.''He then turned around and sat on his side of the table**. ''**Breakfast is ready.''

''Fine? You're actions give me clearer answers more than you're words Mr. Holmes, now whats for breakfast?''She then sat at the opposite side of where Sherlock is sitting.

After eating Sherlock began to pack their things, took out 2 pairs of sunglasses and 2 hats

''So you liked that silly hat after all?'' She grinned

''I didn't have any choice. I was in a hurry while I packed my things back in London, I just grabbed the useful things I could find. Sherlock fixed his scarf and put on his jacket, then his silly hat on.''

''If you say so._...''_ She said in a teasing way.

_'_'Here wear this_.''_ He handed over one of the glasses and a hat.

Irene winked at him.** _'_**'Thank you Mr. Gladstone''

''How did y-yu, have you been through my stuff while I was away Ms. Irene Adler!

An actor needs his/her script Mr. Holmes to preform the act, and prefers to know what the story would be about before accepting the job.''

''But an actor needs to be PATIENT_ **(**_**he stretched out the word)**_, _and wait for a job offer.''He raised his eyebrows one after another while smiling teasingly facing her.

''Well apparently not this one... anyway were you drunk when you planned out the names?. What in the world were you thinking...Dalindina Gladstone!''

''What!, nothings wrong with that_. _He said proudly. The name ' Gladstone' is very special to me... I've been saving it until I get myself a dog.''

''So you're telling me you're naming us after you're imaginary dog? I would rather be named after one of the teletubbies.''She rolled her eyes.

_'_'Tele what!''

''Nothing. I forgot Mr. Gladstone! doesn't watch television_.'' _She said mockingly

''Ok, enough with these non sense. The cab will be here any second , we should go down.''

When the cab came, they quickly went in assuring that no one is watching them.

''To the Airport''_. _He told the driver.

''Where are you taking us exactly?''_. _Asked Irene while she fixed her hair.

''We are going to take a plane going to America, I have checked all the passengers profile, and it turns out no one has been in London, or ever heard about us_.'' _He said silently

''How do you know that by just checking their profile?''

''Well let's say I've been interviewing people''_. _Irene smiled impressed.

They arrived at the airport, went directly into their plane, sat on their seats while waiting for it to take off. Sherlock sat by the window and Irene beside him. Then a young man came in stared at Irene, and sat beside her. Sherlock held Irene's hand and began to check the guy.

''He's safe, just a French tourist, I recall he's a painter and travels to different places for inspiration_.'' _Then he let go of Irene's hand, relaxed.

''Good, then this won't be a very boring flight as I expected''

''What do you mean?_.'' _Sherlock replied while flipping a page of the book he's reading.

''Nothing, just focus on your book honey_.'' _She replied not even looking at Sherlock, her eyes fixed at the young French man.

Irene dropped her purse purposely

''excusez-moi?**.**'' The man handed Irene her purse

_'_'Oh French''she raised one eyebrow''merci!.''Irene smiled flirtatiously

''Half French actually but I live grew up in America, been in France these last couple months that I got used to speaking French. ''

''Oh,, interesting ... .So what do you do... ummm?''

''Sam, I'm an artist._ ''_He said proudly

''Really?, now tell me. Sam. What kind of art do you do?, Graphic Design?, Painting?, Digital Art?, Sculpture?. ''

''I'm actually into pretty much everything''

Sherlock then gave a small laugh silently.

''Really?, well are you good in painting people?. I've always wanted to get a painting of myself.''

''Oh, well yeah sure I could probably do that, are you thinking of a classic one?, one with a special background, or you could wear some costumes if u like, a lot of my costumers doe-''

''I want spacial painting. Sam. I want a painting of me without any background an-''

''Oh, that's no problem we coul-''

_''And no clothes.''_ ( Sherlock -coughed-, sounded like he just chocked a little bit with his own saliva).Irene turned around to look at Sherlock._ You ok there darling?. _She grinned at him.

''d call so-. W-w-ait did you just say n-no c-c-lothes?_.'' Sam _swallowed deeply

_''Problem?_.'' She turned around to face the Sam.

''N-nn-no no problem at all, here's my calling card.''He handed it nervously.

_'_'Really, so there won't be any problem with your fiance then?.''She got closer to him and raised her eyebrow.

''W-what? Fiance I don't have any fiance.''He then took off his ring slowly, so Irene wouldn't notice.** ''**What would g-give you that idea?'' He smiled in a nervous, excited way

''Nothing_.'' _She began to run her fingers up and down his sleeve.** ''**Just checking.''And she winked at him.

Sherlock closed his book, and took Irenes hands off Sam's sleeves.

''Playtime's over Mrs. Gladstone''

she then turned around to face Sherlock. ''Why what's wrong you jealous?_.'' _**S**he raised her eyebrow and bit her lip.

''No, just finished reading my book, and thankfully didn't have any distractions. Haven't had that for a while. So Sam the' ''man who can do all kinds of art'', If you don't mind going to your actual seat, the plane is about to take off._ '' _He smiled at him then faced Irene and gave desame mocking smile.

''And who am I speaking to?_ '' _He asked angrily, and positioned for a fight.

Irene then saw it coming and she needs to stop it before it gets worst.

''He's with me Sam,_ '' _she smiled nicely.** ''**Now if you could just go to your seat, then ill think about the painting offer._** '**' _She winked at him.

''Well, well never thought you'd give up first, impressive.''Said Sherlock while looking at Sam, already sitting on his actual place.

''Well I had to do something, you've started to act childish and we both know that's not going to give us any good.''

''Childish? Me?... Excuse me but I think the one who was acting childish at that very moment was you Mrs. Dalindina Gladstone!.''He gave out a pout

''I'm tired, now if you could pleas be quiet I'm going to take a nap_.'' _Irene faced on the other direction and sighed.( this is going to be a long flight she thought)

''Oooo, I love paintings, what kind of paintings do you like?, I can paint this and that an-** '', **

_Sherlock! _( Irene warned). You're mumbling out loud again! . (Sherlock sighed and though, this is going to be a long flight.)

**Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Irene woke up when it was about 5min before landing. When she opened her eyes, and found Sherlock's face just a couple of inches away from hers. They were facing each other, she then thought how beautiful Sherlock looks like when he's sleeping. Sherlock was about to wake up too, then Irene closed her eyes again. When Sherlock woke up he found Irene's face close to his, he then took one curly hair out, that was covering her eyes. He turned around to look out the window, then Irene smiled.

''Hello.''She smiled looking at Sherlock

''Hi, how did you sleep?''

''Fine, you?''

''Same, were landing in 2min so just get ready.''

_'_'You're still upset? '' She gave a pout

Mmnoo...

''Good, now put you're silly hat on_.'' _She grinned.

**Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived in New York City.**

_'_'New York?, so I'm going to be leaving in a big city_.'' _Irene asked when they got into the cab

_'_'Nope, were going to the suburbs._ ''_

''The suburbs, hmmm and who's going portray as my husband? ''

''I am. Mrs. Gladstone, I'm a very busy businessman so I travel a lot, and that's why you're alone most of the time.''

''Wouldn't be my ideal man but ok._ ''_She mumbled

_'_'Were here._ '' _Said Sherlock looking out the window.

_'_'Not bad. Mr. Hol-''

''Gladston, Mr. Gladstone, and wait til you get to see the inside of the house_.'' _He grinned at her.

Sherlock opened the door**, ''**_Welcome home Mrs. Gladstone''. _

''You're really enjoying this Gladstone name aren't you_.'' _She raised her eyebrow

''Sadly yes._'' _He said mockingly.

Irene rolled her eyes and went in, to check her bedroom. When she saw her bedroom she was really impressed how identical it is with her old room back in London.

_'_'I'm impressed Mr. Holmes,_'' _she said shouting a little bit from upstairs, so Sherlock could hear her from downstairs**. ''**I didn't know yo-''

Irene stopped talking when she heard a little girl scream, right outside her house she ran down as fast as she could and found Sherlock outside trying to calm the little girls down**.**

''Oh My Gosh! its really you. SHERLOCK HO- mmmm, heymmm, let go''

Sherlock tried to cover the little girls mouth carefully, and telling her.''Hshhhhh people are watching noisy girl!. Now if you just calm down, and tell me who this Sherlock person is!''

''Are you kidding me!. You're popular from where I lived in London!, we transferred here a few weeks ago, really annoying, and I thought I am never going to meet yo-''

_'_'What's going on here?_.'' _Irene said when she got closer to them.

_'_'I'm not really sure you can ask little miss noisy here!_.'' _**S**herlock said with relief when the little girl stopped shouting, and when he saw Irene that probably can handle little kids better than he does.

''I'm miss Daisy, and who am I speaking to?.''**The little girl said angrily when she saw ****Irene.**

''I'm Ir-, um Mrs. Gladstone_**.**''_**She smiled to the little kid.**

''Mrs. Gladstone!, what kind of name is that?.''

Both of them turned around to face Sherlock when he began to protest about the name.

''Who is she?_.'' _Asked the little girl angrily, while she rolled her eyes at Irene**. **''Is she you're girlfriend or something?''

''He's my husband Daisy.''_ (Miss Daisy, were not in the first name basis here). _**T**he little girl interrupted Irene, and Irene gave a little laugh(shocked and impressed)**. ''**_We_ll Miss Daisy,he is not Sherlock Holmes he is my Mr. Gladstone_.'' _Irene had a funny feeling in her stomach, when she said those words, and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Sherlock wondered why Irene felt suddenly uncomfortable

''Look miss Daisy... (call me daisy )the little kid interrupted, and gave a flirtatious smile.Daisy_ S_herlock continued.You've got the wrong person here, we are the Gladstone's and this, Holmes person I never heard of him.''

_'_'Liar!,''the little girl began to shout again.

''Look sweetie, you have to calm down would you want to have some hot chocolate?''**I**rene gave her a warm smile.

''No!. I want Sherlock!''

Both Irene and Sherlock saw a woman heading to their direction. Sherlock pulled out a fake nose out of his pocket and put it on quickly.

''Daisy!_,'' _the woman said**. ''**_I'm so sorry if she was bothering you, she had a little bit of problem moving from London.''_

_''It's ok. _Irene gave the woman a smile**. **I'm Mrs. Gladstone by the way, and this is Mr. Gla_. _Irene paused when she saw Sherlock with a fake nose.Mr. Gladstone.''

''O'h nice to meet you, hope you'd enjoy staying here, and you can visit us anytime.''The women smiled, while looking weird at Sherlock's appearance.

''Their lying! He is Sherlock Holmes!.''Objected the little kid

''Oh honey when are you going to stop with these Sherlock Holmes obsession. Come on let's go home and eat dinner, see you guys later!.''She waved at Sherlock and Irene while walking to their house.

''Ufff... come on then let's get in before some crazy fans of yours sees you!.''She grinned

They went into the house and sat on the sofa.

''Did you like the house?.''Asked Sherlock while trying to take off his fake nose.

''Yes, thank you Mr. Holmes.'' She smiled looking at him

''Don't mention it.''

''Well first day, and I already have an enemy!_.'' _She gave a small laugh

''Little miss Daisy!.''Sherlock gave a small laugh

And they didn't even realized that they were already laughing out loud together. After a few minutes of laughter Sherlock's face became serious

''So you think you'll be ok here Ms. Adler?''

_'_'I guess so, why you worried?_.'' _She faced him trying to focus on his eyes.

''Nah, you can handle yourself, Well if everything's good here, then I'll be heading home tomorrow_.'' _He stared at her

_'_'Oh, ok .''She said with a sad voice


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**I'm thinking of having this as the last chapter. But I haven't decided yet, what do you think?.**

**Irene woke up early so she won't miss when Sherlock leaves, but she didn't see any Sherlock the house was empty and she was all alone. When she felt that a tear was coming out, she shook her head, and told herself that Sherlock is just like one of her clients, nothing more. Then the door swung opened a man came in.**

Irene got mixed emotions when she saw that the man was Sherlock.

''Good morning'' . Smiled Sherlock holding the news paper

''' Good morning, I thought you already left.'' Irene twitched her lips when she realized what she said, and Sherlock might take it in a different way.

Sherlock got a little bit hurt '' No, I just went out to get the paper, but don't worry ill be gone today no more di-''

''No, Sherlock I didn't mean it that way I'm happy to see you're still here'' she gave him a smile

''Ohh well that's good, breakfast is ready in the kitchen'' he replied while packing his things.

''I'm not hungry''.

''Good then you'll be hungry enough for an early dinner later''.

''Dinner?'' she smiled with excitement

''Yes, finally Ms. Adler gets her dinner with Mr. Holmes''. He grinned. '' But. Don't get too excited it's for our cover, since I'm leaving today. He continued packing

''Whatever you say, what time are you leaving exactly?''she began while heading to the living room

''Right after dinner. There finally done packing.'' he followed Irene into the living room. '' So where do you want to eat tonight?''

'' Italian would be nice''. She said without paying any attention to Sherlock

''Italian, checked''

The day gone by, where Sherlock read through some documents, and Irene watching television. When it became dark outside, Sherlock told Irene to get ready for dinner, while he sat his luggage's into the living room. Irene then came out after a few minutes, and saw Sherlock waiting for her outside.

''You look beautiful today Mrs. Gladstone''. He smiled

'' You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Gladstone''. She smiled back. '' So this place we are going is this safe? People could recognize us.''

''Ms. Adler I'm disappointed, I thought you knew better''. He raised his eyebrow while opening the door for her.

''Just checking.'' she grinned

''Were here''

They stopped in an empty restaurant no people, just one dining table with candle lights.

''So this is you're great idea breaking in a restaurant?''

'' Who said were breaking in, were just borrowing it.''

They both sat down and a chef appears, asking for their orders.Then a man started playing the violin.

'' Not bad Mr. Holmes didn't know you have a romantic side.'' she grinned

'' It's mostly what I see in those dull romantic movies. We need to keep it normal someone from the neighborhood might see us.''

''Dull?, what kind of description is that, Romance is nice you just need to learn what it really is.''

'' So, you'll have a maid and a gardener. Their names are Bob and Emilie, they are going to be watching you, and if anythings happens you call them right away. So they will be like you're guards in a way.''

'' You didn't have too, I can take care of myself.'' she rolled her eyes

''Really?, look where you are now''

'' Fine, but I want my own privacy I don't want them sneaking on me or anything.''

''Fine''

When they finished eating dinner, they went outside for a walk.

'' This is good you know''

''what?''

''You. Acting a little bit like a human, taking you're ''wife'' to a '' borrowed'' restaurant even though it wasn't exactly the way a normal person would do, but almost desame. And then you take her for a walk afterwards, not bad.'' She grinned

'' Gotta sell our cover, and this, by the way is not fun at all I don't get how people like this kinds of things, they could have sat down at home learning about genetics, DNA, science and biology! There's so much things people could do rather than wasting their time.

'' Yeah or they could go around and misbehave, and by that I mean my way of misbehaving'' she grinned

Sherlock rolled his eyes '' Taxi!''

When they got home Sherlock ran inside the house to get his luggage's while Irene waits for him outside.

'' Got everything you need?''

'' Yup, so I guess ill be going then'' he said staring at her

'' Yeah ofcourse'' she replied in desame straight face

Both of them found it hard to read each other at this moment, both wore their mask on better than they ever did before.As Sherlock was about to enter the cab, Irene asked

''Have you ever figured it out?'' she asked quickly.

Sherlock turned around and stepped forward to Irene. '' It depends'' he leaned and kissed her cheeks 5 seconds longer than Irene's last kiss, he pulled off and whispered. '' Goodbye _MY _Irene''.

Irene's eyes were wide open and tears starting to come out. '' You did get it'' she said almost like a whisper.

''Ofcourse, I'm Sherlock Holmes.'' he smiled and opened the door of the cab.

'' Till next time then? Mr Holmes'' . She said turning her head to his direction

'' Yes, till next time''

She watched the cab drove away, until it was impossible to see it. '' _MY _Sherlock'' she whispered and walked in to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Decided to continue my story from ''the fall'' episode, instead of writing a new story about it. I just can't wait for season 3 so why not write something about it**

**here's chap 6:)**

They have been communicating with each other after Sherlock left. Sherlock has been very busy figuring out Moriarty's game, while Irene tries to fit in the suburbs.

_Good Morning, any luck with Jim Moriarty? IA_

_No. not yet but ill figure it out soon. SH_

_I know, when are you coming to visit you're wife?_

_Mr. Gladstone will visit soon. _

_He'd better be, Mrs. Gladstone is not that patient._

_I have to go John is here, don't want him asking about the new phone._

_Ok, see u soon then. x o x o_

Irene didn't get any text nor reply from Sherlock for weeks after that conversation. She began to worry.

**Back in London**

Sherlock said his last goodbye to John, while his other hand was busy sending a message.

_Goodbye, Ms. Adler. __**SH**_

Then he fell.

John visited Sherlock's grave, but what he didn't know was that Sherlock was just hiding behind a tree listening to every word he said.

'' You, you idiot. How could you do this, you know I trusted you, I never doubted you. How could you do this to me Sherlock! And to Mrs. Hudson! Shes heart broken if you must know.'' after a couple minutes of silence John gave a small laugh. '' You probably think I'm crazy , talking by myself. Well you'd want me to leave now if you were a- alive, not wanting to hear me giving you a lesson, so see u again tomorrow my friend.'' John left in tears.

Sherlock smiled a little bit, he is amazed how John knew him so much, it's easy for him to know a person just by looking at them, but he never assumed that other people besides him would know a person as much as John knew or knows him. But he was also crushed, he always is, everytime he sees John like this. He was about to go, but then he saw someone else coming. She was wearing glasses and a hat, looked like she doesn't want to be seen nor recognized. She just stood there for a about five minutes then she left. Sherlock knew exactly who this person was just by looking at her. Sherlock ended up following her to his old apartment 221B Baker Street.

She left a letter right outside the door

_**To : Mr. John Watson**_

Sherlock didn't have time to open and see what was written on the letter, he had to follow the woman before he looses sight of her. When Sherlock was sure that the woman was already asleep, he sneaked into her apartment. It was dark, and when Sherlock closed the door behind him someone grabbed him from the back, and had a knife on his neck.

'' Who are you!, and why were you following me''.

Sherlock took her hand, and threw the knife away. She then hit him on the face, and kicked his legs. Sherlock fell but was able to block her next move, he pulled her legs slowly that made her fall down, then Sherlock was above her holding her hand while she tries to escape from him.

'' Not bad Ms. Adler''

Sh-sh erlock?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took a long time for me to write this chapter. Been busy the whole week, but here is chap.7 hope you like it :), and pls. Review (^_^)

'' What was that for!''

'' That's for letting me believe that you were dead!.''

'' Did I slap you when you made me believe you were dead?''

''That's different!, besides I've always wanted to slap those cheekbones.''

'' Not funny, why are you back here in London? It's not safe''

'' What do you think?. My ''husband'' has been gone for months, what would the people think''

''Really is that really the reason?'' he raised his eyebrows

'' Oh don't you dare start with that Mr. Holmes. Have you ever seen John lately?, the man's crushed and lonely''. She stared at Sherlock

''Yes, I know, I had to let him believe that I was dead or else his and other peoples lives would be in danger.'' he replied silently. ''I've been watching him, making sure he's alright and Mrs. Hudson.'' he added

After a couple hours of silence, staring at each other. Sherlock finally asked Irene what was written in the letter. Irene explained that she gave John the address of the apartment, but she didn't write who the letter was from. Sherlock though it was not a good idea, but Irene won the argument at the end.

''We should go now, if we want to catch the last flight to New York.''

''Just five more minutes!. ''

''He won't come. Why would he, just because he received an anonymous letter with a time and place does-'' Sherlock stopped when he heard a knock

''You were saying? '' Irene grinned

Irene wasn't surprised to see John, but John however wasn't sure what he felt, he was surprised, shocked, confused, angry but at the same time happy. He was angry to see a reminder of the lie that he told Sherlock, a lie that he never wanted to tell. But he was happy that Irene was alive that the lie wasn't that much of a lie after all.

''Dr. Watson'' Irene gave him a warm smile

'' I -i Ms. Adler. John replied still shocked and confused

'' I know that this maybe hard to take in , after what happened to Sherlock. Please come in you don't want to stand here and freeze.''

'' Y- yes'' John followed Irene absentmindedly

After Irene explained everything to John, she finally asked him how he is doing, and if there's anything she could do to help. John told her everything, how he felt, and all his questions why Sherlock did what he have done. Knowing that Irene is the person that understood Sherlock more than he did , then they ended up talking for hours. Irene suggested a way to let all his anger out, by saying all the annoying things or the things that he didn't like about Sherlock, knowing that Sherlock is just a couple of feet away from them.

'' We'll... he always disagree with the things I write on my blog, he doesn't seem to care meeting my girlfriend, our apartment is always messy, there's body parts in the fridge, he says things that may hurt other people, but ofcourse he doesn't mean any of it, it's just he's own way on talking to people.'' John and Irene laughed while they talked about the silly things Sherlock have done. '' But I can't think of anything that would make me Sherlock. Even though he maybe annoying sometimes, not a single day I spend with him made me think that I hate him. I like him just the way he is. different. He's more than a friend to me, for me he was my silly little brother.'' Irene took John's hand and in silence. '' I just don't understand why, why he did it.'' John added

''Well, I guess sometimes, even the smartest person we know makes mistakes.''

''What was that?, is there someone else in here?'' John asked suspiciously while he searched with his eyes.

''No, um it's just my dog... Gladstone. He always knock of things, he's quite annoying''

'' Gladstone.. Gladstone.. The name sounds familiar... But anyway it's running late, better get going it was really nice to talk to you Ms. Adler. Thank you.

No worries, just give me a call whenever you need to talk again.

When Irene closed the door, Sherlock was already beside her

''Gosh! You scared me!.''

'' Oh I'm sorry I guess it was a mistake!'' Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave a pout

'' Really? From that whole conversation, you want to discuss the ''you making a mistake'' part''. Irene rolled her eyes

'' Well just to make it clear I don't make mistakes. And what was all those things you made John tell about me?.''

'' Just wanted to get it all out from him as much as possible, thought you'd might wanna hear it too. Besides it ended up well didn't it?. His silly little brother. Irene brushed his cheeks with her warm hands smoothly. The side where she slapped him earlier, and this made Sherlock uncomfortable in a good way.

'' Well I've always thought of him as a brother too.''

'' He knows that you care for him as much as he cares for you. We have to take an early flight tomorrow, we missed the last one for today. Besides I'm very tired.''

'' Most of the things that John said weren't silly at all. For example putting thumbs in the fridge, where else am I suppose to put it, it's common sense. And another one when he sai-

Sherlock was frozen, when he felt Irene's lips touched his. Nobody ever kissed him on the lips before, he never really thought about kissing someone. He thinks these kinds of things are just a waste of time. He felt that he should have said something, or at least tried to stop her when she kissed him. but he couldn't even move, he just stared at the woman that is walking away from him.

- '' Good night Mr. Holmes.'' Then Irene closed the bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock and Irene were exhausted when they got back to New York. After packing out all of their things they went to sleep.

_Sherlock saw Irene sitting on the couch in the middle of the night._

_''Well you're up early.'' _

_'' Welcome to the club'' _

_'' Listen, about that kiss'' _

_'' Finally!, you've been quite the whole time since that night. So what about it''? She faced Sherlock in a cherubic face and dazzling smile._

_'' We'll u-um, I saved you and gave you a new life, just by looking at the things you have done with the house, it looks like you've been really lonely and devastated when you thought that I was dead. We both know that you' had some affection for me, so all in all when you found out that I was alive, the kiss was just a part of you're reaction. Now, I understand that, but I also need my personal space so could you do me a favor and assure that it would not happen again?.'' Sherlock stared at Irene who had desame look on her face._

_'' Are you sure that it's the reason Mr Holmes? Well you did infact saved my life so by that I owe you this favor.'' Irene moved closely to Sherlock looking at his eyes, then his lips. ''But before that, I just want to make sure if this is r-really wh-at y-you w-wanted._

_Irene kissed Sherlock for the second time. Sherlock had the same strange feeling in his stomach when Irene first kissed him. But this time was different from the last, he didn't froze, he didn't had any plans of stopping her. Then realized that he was kissing her back, slowly he moved his lips, and pulled Irene closer._

_After a couple of seconds Irene gave a small laugh, and pulled out her lips from his. '' Who-ow slow down there tiger!''_

_'' I- I didn't... I'm sorry I don't know what happened.'' Sherlock said innocently_

_'' Oh you know exactly what happened there Mr. Holmes, now where were we?'' Irene replied teasingly, and kissed him again._

Sherlock felt the heat of the sun on his cheeks

''Sherlock!, wake up!. We have been sleeping for hours, we need to get ready we've got visitors coming later.''

Sherlock gave Irene a confusing look. '' Wh-what time is it?, and why are you all dressed up?''

'' What do you mean I'm all dressed up. This were the clothes I was wearing yesterday, we have been asleep since we arrived from London.'' Irene gave him desame confusing look

'' I- it was all a d- dream?'' Sherlock murmured

'' What was?'' after a short pause Irene gave a small teasing laugh. '' Mr. Sherlock Holmes!, have you been dreaming about me? I believe I wasn't wearing anything, since you asked why I'm all dressed up?'' she gave him a teasing look.

'' What! No, ofcourse not. We have visitors yes?, if you don't mind I'll use the bathroom first.''

Sherlock stood in the shower for hours, arguing with himself about his dream especially the kissing part. Wondering if it was because she was the first person that kissed him. Or was it because he did like the fact that she kissed him, that he wanted to kiss her back too. Could this mean that he also have an affection for her?, the reason that he risked his life to save hers was infact because he cared for her?. Sherlock shrugged his head, having thousands of reasons in each argument, the second one always wins. Sherlock only focuses in one thing his cases, even in his dreams it only contains information's about his cases and his next move into solving the case. But not this time, this time there were no cases involved. Just the woman and the kiss.

'' Sherlock!, you've been in there for hours we have to hurry. You don't need to fantasize about me you know, I don't mind getting in the shower with you'' Irene said teasingly.

Sherlock opened the bathroom door, walked straight out of the house to get the paper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Just wanted to say thanks to all that added my story to their story alert or favorite!, really appreciate it, and also the reviews!. Some of you might want to see Irene and Sherlock together, so don't worry they will be together soon, just had to develop their feelings to each other. :)**

Sherlock was sitting on the couch reading the paper, when suddenly he heard a very familiar voice in the hallway.

'' Hellooooo?''. Said the little girl in a very high pitched tone

'' Miss Daisy!, what are you doing in here?, haven't your parents taught you anything about trespassing?''

'' I- I am not trespassing!, I didn't know you were coming home, I could have worn a better dress.'' she replied crestfallen.

'' Still not answering my question. What are you doing here?''

'' Oh!, didn't Mrs. Gladstone tell you?, she's babysitting me today'' she replied cheerfully

'' She's what?, I thought you hated her?, and why didn't she tell me anything about this?''

On her way to the hallway, Irene heard Sherlock and Daisy arguing. And all she could do was laugh, looking at a grown man arguing with a 10 yr old.

Sherlock turned to Irene's direction looking very annoyed. '' Well don't just stand there!, explain why there's a little creature in our house.''

Irene tried to hold her laughter, while she explains to Sherlock'' I told you we were going to have some visitors, but it turns out were just getting one.''

'' No you didn't!, and that's not an explanation.''

'' Excuse us for a minute sweetie, just go in and make yourself comfortable.'' Irene pulled Sherlock into the kitchen. '' What's wrong with you!, she's just a little kid you can't argue with her like that. Listen, I've been babysitting her for the last couple of weeks just a way to blend in with the society. I know that our first meeting didn't went that well, but with my knowledge it wasn't so hard to get her to like me. So if you could stop acting like a child, come out and apologize.''

'' Apologize, why in the world would I apolo-''

'' Ah-ah-a, don't even try, now come on.'' Irene replied trying to hide a laugh.

After Sherlock's attempt on apologizing, He spent half an hour reading the paper and hearing Daisy and Irene's conversation about her crush , tips on how to get him to like her since Irene's last tips to her worked like magic. Irene went into the kitchen and made some lemonade, Daisy began to talk to Sherlock, who didn't show any sign of interest what so ever. He ignored most of her talking, and barely replies to any of her questions

'' You know Josh can do a lot of exhibition on the monkey bars''

'' boring!''

'' You know, I lost a puppy once. Did you ever had a puppy before?''

'' Not interested''

'' Don't you have anything to say other than, boring, not interested, yes, no and u- hm?''

'' u-hm.'' replied Sherlock still reading his paper.''

Daisy sighed '' Well I can't really afford to hate you, you're still Sherlock Holmes to me''

'' I'm sorry did it ever occur to you that I'm not interested into having this conversation right now? ''

'' How would I know I'm just 10'' Asked daisy in a high pitched confusing tone

'' No, you're not ''just'' 10, you are 10 by now you should be able to see if a person is interested in ones conversation or not. And you should be talking about science and biology, things that are important not all these crush, puppy nonsense!. No wonder why this John person doesn't seem to have that much interest on you!'' Sherlock looked at her grimaced, but when he saw her in the eyes he realized that tears were about to come out.

_Ughh are you kidding me?_ ''Okay Daisy I didn't mean it like that, not all kids are that smart, I mean...some kids are just slow learners, you know I learned the periodic table when I was about you're age, and I think it's a shame how much time I've wasted I could have learned it when I was a lot more younger!. But my stupid older brother Mycroft!, keeps on asking me to play with him which is by the way a waste of time.'' When Sherlock was about to continue his story he realized that Daisy was laughing.

''What's so funny?'' Sherlock raised his eyebrow

'' You look funny when you're upset'' Daisy gave a cute little smile. '' And I was not upset because of those stuff ,silly, it's because you said Josh is not interested in me.'' she gave a small pout.

'' Ofcourse it is, look just forget what I said Josh is probably interested in you. Now could you do me a favor and wipe off those tears and don't tell Mrs. Gladstone what I just told you?''

'' Fine!, except for one thing!. I get to call you Sherlock whenever I'm here''

'' Okay, but only when we are inside this house, and when it's only me and you around.'' They shook each others hand and made a deal.

'' Sorry it took so long, I decided to make some sandwiches too. So... who wants some?. Sweetie are you alright?, you're eyes are a bit red.''

'' It was very itchy, probably rubbed it to much'' Sherlock gave Daisy a wink and she smiled.

'' I'm not sure what's going on with you too, but it's nice that you're finally getting along.''

'' When are you two going having kids?'' Daisy asked while Irene was fixing her hair

'' U-um why do you ask sweetie?''

'' I just thought, when you'll get a baby boy it would get some of Mr. Gladstones looks, and that means he would also look like Sherlock Holmes. Then when he grows up we could be together forever''

Irene gave a small laugh '' Well it's not sure were going to get a boy, and how about Josh? He's already starting to like you.

Daisy jumped, hugged Irene and gave her a kiss on the cheeks, '' Yeah and it's all because of you. Thank you!.''

While Sherlock was observing Irene's relationship with Daisy, he couldn't help the thought on how Irene would be as a parent. And what annoys him the most is that in his imagination, he sees Irene with a sweet little boy, who has his cheekbones, and smile, while he got Irene's eyes, and dark curly hair. He shrugged and tried to erase this imagination from his head, he can't start to fall for Irene, it's too dangerous and too much distraction. All he knew was that this was one of the hardest puzzle that he ever encountered in his life.

Daisy's parents picked her up when it was getting dark. After Irene cleaned the table she sat beside Sherlock.

''Well that was fun!''

'' If u say so''

Irene rolled her eyes. '' Well at least you two got along at the end.''

'' Uhm...''

Irene took Sherlock's hand which made him pay more attention to what shes saying

'' Sherlock I didn't mean to make things harder for you, if you think that having her here would be dangerous or something then I could talk to her parents, and say I couldn't babysit her anymore.''

'' No it's fine, I don't think an annoying 10 year old girl would be an criminal or a trained assassin'' Sherlock and Irene laughed. '' Besides you were really good on babysitting her, it seemed like you've done it for along time, perhaps with some other kids?''

Irene pulled of her hands from Sherlock, and stared at the window. '' I had a niece once, she was a lot younger than Daisy, I used to babysit her, and do a lot of girly stuff just like the things I do with Daisy.''

'' What happened?'' Sherlock asked quietly while he stares at Irene

'' One day we went to the park for some ice cream. I was sure that she was just right behind me, she never go to any other place with out any permission. After paying for some Ice cream, I turned around to give it to her, but she was already gone. I was s- scared, terrified that one of Moriarty's men could have taken her.'' Tears coming out

'' Moriarty?'' Sherlock asked as soon as he heard his name.

'' Yes, I ran away from him that time when I found out what kind of man he was... Then I found her - screaming, while this horrible man pointed a gun on her head.''

'' That doesn't sound one of Moriarty's games, going public like that.''

'' No, this man was Moriarty's most trusted man, and the second most dangerous criminal in the world. His name was Sebastian. He forced me to go back and work for Moriarty or he will kill her. Ofcourse I had no other choice, I accepted the trade. By the time the police came it was too late. I already left with Sebastian, and destroyed Annie's life. I'll never forget what happened that day, the things she told me.

_'' Please don't go with that bad man Aunt Irene. Please he will hurt you!''_

_'' I'm sorry sweetie, I had too I promise you I won't let him hurt me and I definitely assure you that he will never hurt you again. Okay sweetheart? Now I could be gone for a very long time, promise me one thing and take care of yourself okay?, and tell you're parents I'm sorry''_

_'' Noooo, you can't! I don't want you to leave!, when am I going to see you again?''_

_'' I'm so sorry sweetheart, remember I'll always love you'' Irene kissed her goodbye_

Irene didn't realize that she was already sobbing. Sherlock took her hand and wiped off the tears on her face.

'' You did the right thing, you just saved you're nieces life'' Sherlock whispered

'' Not to mention destroying it too'' she whispered back

'' It was not you're fault, you didn't know what kind of man Moriarty was back then''

While Sherlock continued to wipe Irene's face, he traced his hands down on her lips. Which made Irene look at him, both of them slowly moved their heads closer to each other. When there lips were about to touch, they heard a message tone that made both of them jump.

'' Who is it?''

'' I guess it's my turn to have a visitor''. Sherlock said relieved but at the same time disappointed, since he wasn't sure if kissing her was a great idea, but all he knew was he wanted to.

'' Who is it?''

'' Molly Hooper''


	10. Chapter 10

**Affection**

''Hello'' Irene greeted, when she opened the door

'' Umm hi, I'm sorry I guess I had the wrong address''

'' No, Molly right?. Aren't you a cute little thing!, come on in Sherlock is waiting for you''

'' He is?, he never... I'm sorry who are you?''

'' I'm Irene, would you mind closing the door after you''

'' Sherlock you're visitor is here''

''Ah! Molly, please sit down''

'' I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, a lot of traffic'' Molly gave an awkward smile

'' I wasn't waiting''

'' You want some tea?'' Irene broke the silence

'' Umm, yes thank you. If you don't bother me asking who are you?, I mean not you're name cause you've already said that, but you know who are you – you?''

Irene gave a small laugh. '' I'm a friend of Sherlock, and recently moved here in New York''

'' Friend'' Molly mimicked ''

'' So Molly what brings you here?'' Sherlock began

'' Just wanted to check on you, how things are going''

'' Why do you have to check on me?, I'm a grown man I can take care of myself''

'' Sherlock be nice!'' Irene hissed

'' I-it's ok, he is right though I don't know what I was thinking coming here. Actually it's getting pretty late I- need to go check on the hotel I've booked.''

Irene gave Sherlock a look

'' I'm sorry Molly, I didn't mean to be mean to you. And I forgot to say _Thank You _for helping me''

'' N- no problem, I already told you - you can have me anytime you want. Oh no um I mean when you want me, no... need me – Y- oou understand what I mean.'' Molly's cheeks were burning.

'' _Welcome_ would have been fine Molly''

Molly ended up talking with Irene the whole night, while staring and trying to start a conversation with Sherlock, who is playing with his violin.

'' You're like Mark, he also likes cookies'' Molly told Sherlock who's been eating quite a lot of cookies.

'' Mark... is that the lucky guy's name?'' Irene gave Molly a teasing smile

'' O'hh no, he's not my boyfriend he's my dog. He got hit by a bicycle lately, and broke his leg poor little thing.'' Molly began to imagine her little dog

'' So how are things in London?'' Sherlock asked, ignoring what Molly have just said.

'' Fine, would have been better though if you were there.''

Molly went home half past midnight. Both Irene and Sherlock went to their bedroom to change

'' That girl really needs some flirting tips.'' Irene grinned

'' You could always offer her some of you're dominatrix skills'' he grinned back

'' What do think you're doing''

'' I'm going to bed, why?''

'' Oh no Mr. Holmes now tell me where were we before you're little girlfriend called?'' she raised her eyebrow

'' She's not my girlfriend!''

Irene pushed him on the wall, and kissed him. Sherlock couldn't hold it any longer, he kissed her back as he always wanted to do, everytime she makes a move. And that was the night that Sherlock finally realized that he does have an affection for Irene Adler.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, I would be editing some things from the earlier chapters. After receiving some advise /comments, thanks by the way :). I really didn't really notice these mistakes I had made, I just saw some of them now when I read through all of the chapters :P ….. I usually write late at night, and I get tired at the end, so I only go through the whole story once or twice. I'm sorry for the mistakes .. I'm going to try not to make desame mistakes again.

But thanks to all the reviews that encourages me to write :D... here is chap 11 hope you like it :D

**Wrestling?**

Sherlock starred and adored Irene who was curled up to him, he began to think the first time that he met her, the naked encounter, her cleverness, all the flirting, the game and loosing the game, but in the end she had dinner with him, and she got him to sleep with her. She got what she wanted - she always does. Sherlock smiled, he then felt Irene's fingers circling around his chest.

'' What were you thinking?'' she asked with her eyes still closed

'' Nothing''

'' Really? So you were just staring at me for half an hour, without any thoughts going on in your mind?''

'' I wasn't staring'' replied Sherlock looking at Irene who's eyes are still closed

'' Yes you were, infact you are doing it right now.'' Irene opened her eyes, catching Sherlock trying to snap out.

Sherlock looked up on the ceiling '' think what ever you want Ms. Adler, but I'm telling yo-''

Irene turned Sherlock's face to her direction, '' Just to remind you Mr. Holmes, this is my area of expertise'' Then she kissed him

'' Breakfast?''

'' Sounds nice!'' replied Irene while putting on her robe on

''So listen about last night I-''

''It's ok Sherlock I know''

''You do?''

''Yes, I mean love for you is a distraction, the biggest weakness a person could have. So ofcourse I understand that what happened last night didn't mean anything, I had a wonderful time though.'' Irene turned walked into the bathroom and dropped a tear that she was holding while talking to him.

'' Well, I was going to say that I had a great time. And that it was a very special moment for me.'' Irene faced Sherlock in tears, but this time it was happy tears. '' But I really liked your theory, maybe I could reconsider-''

'' Sherlock Holmes!'' Irene took off her robe, and jumped on Sherlock before he could finish his sentence.

'' What happened to breakfast?'' asked Sherlock while Irene began to kiss his face

'' I'm having you for breakfast, so It's gonna be breakfast in bed'' Irene grinned, and kissed him on the lips. Sherlock gave a small laugh and kissed her back.

Both of them didn't hear the door open, but they heard a little girl screamed. Both Sherlock and Irene were terrified and speechless when they saw Daisy standing in by the door.

'' Uu-m Sh-er -d-dar-ling?'' Irene murmured when both of them sat up and starred at Daisy

'' I- I -Ah- um- Yes?'' Sherlock replied still his eyes still fixed on Daisy.

'' Um Daisy sweetie, Wh-what you saw there was...'' Irene prolonged the (s), hoping that Sherlock would continue her sentence.

'' Wrestling!'' Sherlock replied quickly

Irene sighed and slapped her own forehead. '' Really?, is that the best you can do?'' She whispered facing Sherlock

'' I don't know how to handle these things, as you've said this is _your_ area of expertise'' Sherlock whispered back.

'' Not this in particular!''

Daisy gave a small laugh '' what! I-is she l-laughing?, that's creepy'' Sherlock murmured

'' Still not helping'' replied Irene '' U-m sweetie what y-you saw the-re , well... you k-now when two are together, it's normal to kiss-''

'' It's ok I understand'' Sherlock and Irene's eye widened

'' You do?'' Asked Irene curiously

'' Yes, I saw it on the telly once, mommy and daddy had desame reaction that both of you had just now. And because I wouldn't stop asking about it, they decided to explain it to me, that it's how babies are made, but they did not mention any wresting though maybe they forgot.'' Sherlock and Irene sighed in relief ''But anyway!, I can't believe that you are doing this for me!.''

'' W- what do you mean sweetie?''

'' You're having a baby!, and that means that Sherlock Holmes Jr. look alike would be born. And then he will grow up and we will get married!''

'' Oh my god, is that why she was smiling the whole time?'' Sherlock rolled his eyes

'' Ummm, sweetie, we are- just because we did. We are not having babi-''

'' So Daisy do you mind waiting outside?''

'' Nope'' Daisy closed the door and walked into the living room.

'' Why did you stop me?''

'' I realized that you were going to tell her that we were not having 'Sherlock Holmes Jr.', which means an hour of argument, so _no_it's better not to tell her. She is 10, and not that smart she will forget about it soon.

'' You're probably right'' Irene covered her face with the blanket.

Sherlock began to laugh. '' What!'' asked Irene who was weary

'' You should have seen your face'' Sherlock gave another burst of laughter

'' Really!'' Irene gave Sherlock a petulance look. '' Wrestling!''

Sherlock stopped laughing, it wasn't his proudest moment.

'' Mhmm, exactly'' Irene gave a small laugh, when she saw Sherlock's face probably the same facial reaction she had, that he found so funny.


	12. Chapter 12

On their way to the living room they saw Daisy and a young man sitting on the sofa. Sherlock told Irene that the young man is Daisy's older brother, age is about 14-15, got more of his fathers DNA, plays soccer, keeps himself in shape more or less a vegetarian.

'' You met him before?'' asked Irene in a confusing tone

'' Nope''

'' Then how come you-''

'' Easy!, he and Daisy has desame eye color, more or less desame cheekbones too. We v'e already met their mother, that explains the DNA part. He has soccer shoes on so it's obvious, you can see some dirt on his shirt an-''

'' Impressive... Good thing I didn't have any clothes on when we first met, or else you would jump to a lot of conclusions. By the way how much did you find out about me when we first met? except for the things that you already knew.'' Irene raised her eyebrow.

Sherlock pictured the first time they met. And how unusual it was for him not to get any information from Irene just by looking at her, he even double checked by looking at John.

'' They are looking at us, let's go''

''Hello Eric nice to see you again.''

'' Hello Mrs. Gladstone'' Eric gave a small nervous smile, which caught Sherlock's attention.

'' By the way I would like you to meet my husband'' Irene took Sherlock's hand

'' U-m hello Sir'' mumbled Eric

'' Ah! Happy to know you're not as talkative as you're sister''

'' So... what are you kids up to?'' Irene began

'' Mom and Dad are going to the city, they tried to call but no one answered, then when I knocked at your door nobody answered, so I just went in to your room.''

'' Well didn't you knock!'' asked Sherlock

'' I did but then again _No One Answered! _So I just decided to go in, and then **_Baamm!_** Saw you two doing some wrestling.''

''Wrestling?'' Eric asked looking very confused

'' Yeah!, It's another word for making bab-''

Irene covered Daisy's mouth '' Ok sweetie, why don't we keep that as a secret?''

'' Wait! Did you two wrestle? Like hit each other?'' Eric asked looking terrified

'' Sherlock! Come back here!'' Irene hissed when she saw Sherlock sneaking his way out.

Sherlock sighed '' Fine! Look kid first of all when people wrestle it means they have to hit each other! So don't ask dumb questions like that.''

Irene rolled her eyes '' And that's first of all''

'' And second of all. No. We didn't wrestle. And no we won't tell you what we did, cause it's none of you're business.'' Sherlock said in a petulant manner.

'' Alright... ummmm kids there's some ice cream in the fridge, why don't go ahead and get some. ''

'' Look I know you're mad, I shouldn't have talk to him that way, he's just a kid... blah blah blah... But I didn't know what to do I-''

Irene kissed Sherlock on the lips. '' I couldn't have done it any better''

'' Uuhhh. Ok?''

''Now come on, let's have some ice cream''

When it was starting to get late, Eric decided that they had to go home knowing that their parents would be back soon. Daisy nagged Sherlock to go to their house, so she can show him her Sherlock Holmes poster collections.

'' Daisy for the 5th time _NO!''_

''Come on!, Mrs. Gladstone has been there now it's your turn.''

''Sherlock just go it wouldn't take long''

'' It's a waste of time''

'' Do you want me to get mad at you for what you've said to Eric a while ago?''

'' I knew it! You were planning this'' Sherlock grimaced. '' You'll pay for this'' Sherlock gave a pout and walked out with Daisy who jumped in excitement.''

Irene went into the kitchen. A couple of seconds later she heard someone knocking at door, she laughed while turning the doorknob knowing that it would be Sherlock complaining. When Irene opened the door her laughter disappeared, her eyes widened, she looked horrified and her heart started to beat faster and faster.

'' Ms. Alder!, nice to see you again''

Sherlock got home half an hour later

'' I- am- never- going back to that house again. With that annoying – little - girl!''. After a few moments of silence Sherlock looked at Irene '' Is everything alright?''

'' Y-yes why?''

'' Nothing, you looked worried, distracted about something''

'' I guess I'm just tired, having those two and trying to explain ''wrestling'' to a little girl'' Irene grinned

'' Off to bed then?''

'' Yes, off to bed ''

They both kissed each other and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Irene began to start cooking some food for lunch, while Sherlock sat on the sofa plucking the strings of his violin.

'' Sherlock! Could you come in here and taste the food?''

'' Why do_ I_ have to taste it? you can do it yourself''

'' Just come here!''

Sherlock sighed '' I'm busy!''

Irene walked into the living room with a spoon.

Sherlock rolled his eyes '' Irene what's this?''

'' Taste!'' Irene replied impatiently

'' Ughh, fine'' Sherlock's face turned ugly. '' What the- what in the world is this?''

Irene gave a pout '' Really? that bad?''

'' It's like sea water mixed with vinegar, pepper and something that I have never tasted before, I might have to do some experiment on this one''

'' Why don't you go to the store and buy something that we could heat on the microwave. While I clean some mess in the kitchen''

''Why can't you do it?''

'' I've been the only one going out from this house. Now it's your turn'' Irene took Sherlock's violin.

'' Ughh fine''

Sherlock wasn't feeling so well when he got back to the house. He decided to lie down on the sofa to relax, but he ended up falling asleep after a few seconds. It was already night time when he woke up, still felling a little bit dizzy he went into the kitchen to find some food, but the only thing on the table was the soup that Irene made. He remembered that he didn't bring any food when he came back, infact it was the only thing he remembered before he had fallen asleep. He opened their bedroom door slowly knowing that Irene would be sleeping. But the room was empty he called her name, but no one answered. So he began to search all over the place, but no one else was there but him. On his way to the living room he saw a small envelope lying on the floor, when he picked it up he saw that it was exactly the same envelope that John got from Irene, but this one is marked **To: Mr. Sherlock Holmes. **

**Thanks for reading :)... pls review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tips: If you'd like to solve the mystery, you could try to find the clues ;). Good luck!**

**Here is chap 14 enjoy! :D**

**''The Letter''**

Sherlock was lying on his side of the bed while staring at the ceiling absentmindedly. He was hoping to get either a text or a call from Irene, hoping that she would knock on the door any minute by now and tell him that she just had to run some errands, hoping that the next time he wakes up she would be right beside him either sleeping like an angel or staring at him with a smile that always enlightens his day. But there was no Irene, beside him was an envelope that had been lying there for two days. Sherlock decided it's time to open it, even though his conclusion is that it would be either a sorry or a goodbye letter, that she had to leave him. Sherlock sighed and opened the envelope, a strong but lovely smell caught one of his senses. He didn't recognize the smell, it wasn't one of Irene's perfumes. Inside was a dark red colored card, desame color as her lipstick.

_Dear Mr. Gladstone_

Darling by the moment you read this letter, _I_ a_m_ already on my way out of the country.

And the reason why I am doing this,i_s_ that I was just using y_o_u the whole time fo_r_ the money.

Right f_r_om start I knew _y_ou were the right person to help me, and the right person to be fooled.

Never loved you & never cared for you. I'm with another man the one I love and care about.

Every_t_hing w_a_s a fa_k_e, I got _e_verything I needed from you , _c_learly it's time for me to leave.

Goodbye Mr. Gl_a_dstone, I'm t_r_uly sorry about this, hop_e_ you will find a better Mrs. Gladstone.

1-4-3

_The Woman_

After reading the letter Sherlock knew that this was no ordinary letter, Irene was trying to tell him something but what? He spent all day trying to remember what happened that day when Irene left, but all he could remember was coming home empty handed. Sherlock tried to focus, but every single minute he thinks of Irene, what if she is in great danger and opening the letter 2 days later wasn't a great idea? what if she meant what she had written on the letter?.

Sherlock sighed ''Ok focus Sherlock! Focus''

Sherlock knew that having some affection Irene Adler would be a big and strong distraction. This was exactly the reason why he doesn't like to be involved with someone, he wouldn't even allow himself to show anyone that he cared for them not even his own brother. Sherlock looked up the letter again to check for some clues. Knowing that Irene gave him a very strong drug, it would be impossible for him to remember anything from that day. On his way to the living room with the letter on his hands, he heard a knock on the door. Excited but at the same time worried, Sherlock moved slowly picked up a vase on his way to the door. He turned the knob while he stood behind the door, when the door opened the first thing he saw was a mans shoes. He opened the door widely and hit the man with the vase.

'' Ow!'' the man touched the part of his head that had been hit, while looking down at the floor trying to find his balance.

''John?'' Sherlock asked in a confusing voice his eyes wide open, either because seeing John was a surprise or the fact that he just smashed a vase over his head.''

'' Who- who are you!'' John raised his head, enough to see the man standing in front of him. With his left eyes half opened he whispered '' S-sherlock?'' and then he passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, congrats to the ones who decoded the letter ;)... In the next few chapters there will be more clue hunting, so I would be writing from John's perspective, so you guys could solve the mystery with S&J :D**

**''Focus!''**

'' Ouhh, wh-where am I? Oww my head'' John walked towards the mirror to check his injuries. '' What the fu-''

'' Your up'' John heard a mans voice from the bedroom

John tiptoed his way into the bedroom, he saw a tall man with curly dark hair staring outside the window. John thought that he looked very familiar, especially the way he dressed and his posture. And the only person that he could ever think of by looking at this man was Sherlock. (This is ridiculous) he thought, the only reason that he would be able to get to see Sherlock again is that if he was dead.

'' Who are you!'' John asked bravely, but he didn't get any response '' I'm warning you I-i have a gun! Now answer me who are you!''

'' No you don't''

John got goose bumps when the man spoke, he thought that this was getting weirder and weirder first his appearance and now his voice. '' W-what do you mean?''

Sherlock turned around to face John '' I know you don't own any gun''

John's eyes widened when he saw that the man was Sherlock, he stood there frozen for 2 minutes staring at him. '' W-h- whoh am I dead!''. John began to touch every single part of his body, and searched for every single pulse.

Sherlock sighed '' No. John. You are not dead. Nor am I''

'' What!'' asked John still checking for his pulse

'' Look... I had to convince you that I was dead or else other people would get hurt. An-''

'' W-wwait hold on, so your telling me that everything was a lie, your death nearly destroyed my life Sherlock!. And everything was a lie? And what's this? Did you do this?, why the hell would you hit me on the head Sherlock!''

Sherlock spent almost half an hour trying to explain everything to John including his head injuries. At the end John began to accept and understand the reasons why Sherlock had to fake his death. But there was still a little bit of anger left in him.

'' Alright... Just had to do one more thing, ju-just to get all my anger out, do you mind?''

''No, ofcourse not, I've seen people brake things or scream to let their anger out. So go ahead''

''Alright...''

'' Oo-ww, wha-what was that for?. When I said break things I meant like appliances, not my face!''

'' You had it coming!... Actually I feel a little better now. I'm glad we are both alive Sherlock'' John gave Sherlock who's face is fulled with annoyance a manly hug

'' Me too, and wipe that smile of your face!''

'' What smile?'' John faced Sherlock with a serious face trying not to smile

'' Your excuses won't work''

''Fine... I smiled because I'm happy that were both alive okay?'' John made desame smile as before

'' Yeah right, you can't fool me John Watson your smiling because you punched me and I couldn't do anything about it.''

'' Yeah...'' John began to laugh '' I'm getting used to this... punching you on the face''

Sherlock smirked '' Oh don't worry John...I'm still getting used to smashing things over your head ''

Before they knew it both of them were laughing out loud.

'' Good to see you again Sherlock''

'' Good to see you too John... By the way what are you doing here?''

'' Well I-i um, ok Sherlock I have to tell you something. Irene Ad-''

''Irene? You've talked to her?''

''Mmm yeah... listen when I told you that she was in a witness protectio-''

''Yes, yes I know you lied. And you thought she was dead, but you recently found out that she wasn't and-''

''Www-ait you knew this whole time!''

'' Yes ofcourse, I'm not stupid John. And it wasn't that hard to fool you and Mycroft.''

'' Ofcourse it wasn't...'' John thought that it wouldn't be such a god idea to start an argument with Sherlock, he already knew who would win. '' So... why would Irene tell me to come here... are you two living together? Or she just knew where you lived?''

'' I would probably need your assistance soon, if she sent you here with no reason. She lived here after what happened in Belgravia, and I lived here after I faked my death.''

'' So where's Irene now?''

'' I don't know yet, but I will find out soon. All I know is that she's in danger, she left two days ago and left me a letter''

'' What was written on the letter?''

'' Here. See for yourself'''

Sherlock explained who the Gladstones was. And after John read it for the 2nd time he finally found some of the clues.

'' Sherlock did you notice that some of the letters were written differently?'' John asked while pointing at the letters.

'' Yes, it says I'm sorry take care''

'' So... how do you know she is in danger? Not to be mean or anything, but did you ever consider that she meant what she said in the letter? Since the hidden clue was I'm sorry and take care?''

'' Yes, but that's not all isn't it? you found one clue and you concluded that was it. Clues could either be easy or hard to find, but the hard ones are the ones that are important. Now look at the first letters after each sentence.

''There's a, r, n, e, g , what's that suppose to mean?''

'' All those letters are on desame column, all capital letters. And ofcourse you also have the D at the beginning , and that gives us **D-A-R-N-E-G**''

'' Darneg? Is that some code or something?''

'' You've played a great amount of scrabble John now think!''

'' Da-ar-darn...gen-grenad?...dan oh! Danger!'' John smiled proudly

Sherlock rolled his eyes '' A ten year old could have solved that way faster than you did John.''

'' I solved it alright! Now focus, so Irene is in danger''

'' Yes, how many times do I need to tell you that!''

John ignored what Sherlock said '' Now where could she be? Maybe there is more clues on the letter?'' John began to read the letter again

'' No, that was it and the numbers 1,4 and 3''

'' Oh that ones easy, it means I love you''

'' What? How do you know? You've been studying in some kind of code reading or something?''

'' Noooo it's what kids or teenagers used these days _1 for I_ , _4 for love_ and_3 for you. _It also makes sense where she wrote it.''

'' That's just rubbish''

'' You only think it is since you didn't know what is was'' John grinned

'' No, still rubbish. And don't give any comments about it anymore we don't have much time to waste.''

Sherlock went back to the bedroom to check for more clues, while John tried to help him.

''Soooo Irene Adler... you look very worried'' John stared at Sherlock, who was checking Irene's clothes

'' No I'm not'' Sherlock replied without looking at John

'' Oh come on Sherlock. I've known you long enough to tell if your worried about something or not.'' John never got any reply so he continued. '' I love you, that's a pretty strong word to say to someone... So you two...'' John smiled at Sherlock who was now feeling uncomfortable

'' Fine. John. If it shuts your mouth then yes! Ms. Adler and I made love, we were both naked an-''

''Ok, don't - really - need all the – details, but I'm happy to hear that you finally found someone to share you life with an-''

'' I don't need that relationship talk John, were not like you and who ever you're with now''

'' Really?. All I know is that Sherlock Holmes finally found _The Woman_'' John smiled

'' Focus John!''


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's more clue hunting ;) ... And some teaser at the end ,enjoy reading! **

'' You didn't sleep?'' John asked with eyes were barely opened.

'' No'' Sherlock replied while looking at some documents.

'' You should get some sleep you know.'' John's stomach made a loud sound '' That means breakfast! Do you want anything?''

'' No, just go to the kitchen and eat I need to concentrate''

'' You have been reading through those since last night?'' John walked out from the bedroom.

'' Yes but apparently someone snored like a pneumatic drill the whole night'' Sherlock murmured

'' I heard that!'' John opened the casserole that was on the table '' O-h ough – Sherlock!'' John shouted while he tried to cover his nose from the awful smell.

'' What!'' Sherlock replied impatiently when he came into the kitchen.

'' What's this! When was the last time you came in here?''

'' The soup... '' Sherlock whispered

''Yes, the soup or what ever this is!'' John stared at Sherlock for a couple of seconds until he realized what was happening. '' What? You have your _'I just realized something face' ''_

'' Ofcourse! The soup... she was suppose to throw this, but she left it in here for a reason. John taste it'' Sherlock turned to face John who looked puzzled.

''Ww-what! Are you cr- taste this! Are you crazy? We don't know what's in this. I could get food poisoning, and how old is this s-soup?.''

'' No I'm not, and no your not. It's important - just taste it, you said you were hungry'' Sherlock asked impatiently.

'' Ughhh fine! If you think it's important, but if I get food poisoning just get ready to be punched for the third time'' John took a spoon and tasted the _'soup'_ or at least that's what Sherlock said what it was.

'' I don't think John, I _know _it is important'' Sherlock corrected him

Sherlock gathered some materials to analyze the soup, while he instructed John to sit beside him. John was busy sending messages to his girlfriend, while Sherlock was busy with his microscope. John thought he wouldn't be much of a help when it comes to this, especially when it's Sherlock sitting infront of the microscope.

'' Are you feeling dizzy? Or any signs of sleepiness?''

''Mnnoo, why?''

'' So she didn't mix the drug with the soup'' Sherlock thought loudly

'' Wait, what? You thought there were drugs in there! And you forced me to eat it, do you know how awful it tasted?'' John gave Sherlock a petulant look.

'' I had to, she gave me some kind of drug before she left and I couldn't remember everything that happened that day. That's why I needed you to take it, so I could see how much you could remember, and to see some other side effects from the drug.''

'' So you used me as an experiment. Ofcourse what else is new...'' John sighed he wasn't angry at Sherlock though, he was already used to these Sherlock Holmes behaviors. Like he said _' his silly little brother',_ though he might have to change it to _'crazy little brother' _after what he just did.

'' Done!'' Sherlock sat up straight and looked to John with hope in his eyes.

'' Found anything useful to the case?''

'' I just checked the soups ingredients''

'' So the ingredients...''

''Yes. You'll see... here are the ingredients'' Sherlock gave John a piece of paper.

**E**ggplant

**S**ugar

**B**roccoli

**A**lmond

**T**ea,

**S**eaweed

**I**odized salt

**N**uts

**A**pple

'' Ok... so this is the clue? I believe it has something to do with the first letters since you marked it darker.''

'' Yes, this is quite similar to the letter, except these are just names. You write them vertically, and you get all the first or capital letters on the same side. It's the same thing as with the word '_Danger'_.''

'' So this could be a location or something then?''

'' No, these are_ names _of the ingredients, so the clue would be a name.''

'' What? What did you find out now?'' John asked when he saw that Sherlock smiled. It looked like he was impressed with something. Must be Irene Adler's game. Sherlock adored clever game,s especially Irene's and the man who shall not be named, John thought.

'' I can see that you are trying to guess what I was thinking, but I doubt that you will ever succeed.'' Sherlock grinned

'' Thank you, that's very nice of you'' John smiled while he rolled his eyes

'' John could you give me the letter''

'' Where is it?''

''In my pocket'' Sherlock shook his head to the left side of his pocket .'' John sighed '' Now open it, what was the first thing you realized when you opened the letter?''

'' The paper inside?''

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes '' No, the smell. Do you recognize it? It's some kind of woman's perfume, I believe you have some kind of expertise with these kinds of things, knowing the amount of girlfriends you had''

'' Ignoring that... hmmmm it does smell familiar... Oh I know it's the kind of perfume Mary used to wear, but she changed it for another brand though she thought that thi-''

''John! The perfume. Brand? Name of the company, owner?''

'' Oh uh yes, it's called _DESTINATION ._ She used to buy these at _Annie's perfume collections._''

'' So it has something to do with her...John we need to get some sleep we're going out tomorrow''

'' Where are we going? And who is _her?_ Someone you know? Or someone Irene know?''

''We are going to to find and save her and Irene Adler'' Sherlock walked into the bedroom

''Wait! but Sherlock who is she?'' Sherlock closed the door behind him leaving John clueless.

* * *

><p>The room was dark when she woke up. She banged the door as hard as she could until someone someone finally opened it<p>

''Where is she!''

'' Who?''

''Don't you dare play games with me you bastard! I did the job, now where is she!'' she slapped the man

'' Now now, we don't want anything bad to happen to her do we? And especially not to you either sweetheart'' The man grabbed her face for a kiss, but she blocked it as soon as she realized what he was doing.

'' Don't you dare touch me!'' she shoved his arms away

'' See you in a couple of minutes'' he said. He closed the door, leaving her in darkness

Irene sat on the bed fighting off her tears. There was only one person she could think of at this very moment, and that person was Sherlock Holmes. Then a tear dropped off her face.

**Just a clue for the clues... the names were mentioned before ;) . Would be glad to get some reviews :D**

**And it may take a little bit longer for me to update the next chap. Going to be a little bit busy this week and next week, but don't worry ill try my best to update as soon as I can :). hope u liked chap.16 :D... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but here is chap. 17 Enjoy! :)**

''Good Morning!''

''What's so good with the morning when the only thing I see is you!''

''Why so upset... bored? Well don't worry I have a job for you''

''Where is she Sebastian!''

''She is fine, as long as you do exactly what I tell you.'' He leaned over and reached for her cheeks.

''I already did the job! That was our deal'' Irene replied, trying to back away from him. Luckily his phone rang.

Sebastian forced Irene to meet his eyes, but she didn't show any sign of fear. ''Who else knows about this!'' Sebastian shouted.

''What do you mean?''

''Don't you dare start with that Adler! My men just informed me that two men broke into our warehouse!''

Irene gave a smile '' I don't know. Why don't yo-'' But before she could finish her sentence she felt a sudden pain in the face.

''Tell me now! Or that precious face of yours wi-'' Sebastian took a deep breath to calm himself down.

''Will what!'' Irene hissed.

''You have until tonight to tell me who else knows about this!'' Sebastian walked out of the room angrily.

Sebastian didn't want to destroy Irene's face, he was obsessed with her beauty. Right from the very first time he met her, he was struck by her beauty. They were in a secret ''relationship'' for a couple of weeks, when Irene was still working for Moriarty, but when Irene ran away, he found out that she was just using him. He tried to threaten her by pointing a gun on Annie's head, so that she would go back to work for Moriarty, and that afterwords she would love him for real. But of course that didn't happened. Irene was too smart and because of that she became Moriarty's possession, and _nobody_ gets Moriarty's possessions. So when he found out that Moriarty was dead and she wasn't, he thought it would be a great opportunity to get her back.

''Times up Ms. Adler'' Sebastian came in with a small knife in his hand.

''What! Are you going to torture me now?'' Irene replied, still showing no fear on her face, but on the inside she was beginning to get scared. It had always been hard for her to predict Sebastian. She knew that he was obsessed with her, that's why she thought that turning him as one of her dummies would be a big risk. Only now she realized that it was a very bad idea.

Sebastian gave a small laugh. ''Ms. Adler, the woman who isn't scared of anything!'' Sebastian traced the tip of the knife on Irene's shoulder.

''I'm definitely not scared of you, if that's what you wanted to hear!'' Irene replied, focusing on his eyes.

Sebastian sighed. ''I would like to play with you some more, but we don't have so much time sweetheart... now who-else-knew-about-this!''

''I told you! I don't know what you're talking about!''

Sebastian took a chair and tied Irene down. He sat the knife down and took a leather whip from a drawer. ''I will be the one whipping you this time Ms. Adler.'' Sebastian hit Irene on her left thigh.

''It's not as bad as I thought.'' she gave a smile, even though her thigh began to bleed.

''Really? How about now?'' Sebastian hit her for the second time, but this time he had a lot more force on it.

''You know I'm never going to tell you anything, right?''

''Ohhhh, you will. They all confess at the end.'' Sebastian tried everything to make Irene talk, but he never succeeded. Irene was now in pain, tears were starting to come, and Sebastian knew that with just a couple more hit she would give up.

''Where is she you bastard!'' Irene shouted through her tears. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer if Sebastian would continue to hit her. She had a lot of cuts all over her legs and shoulders, and a cut on her lips. Then she remembered the day when she hit Sherlock with her whip, but the pain that she was experiencing now was five times worse than Sherlock did.

''It's my job to ask questions dear. Now for the last time, who else knows about this!''

''You really want to know? Come closer.'' Irene spited on his face when he moved closer to her.

Sebastian wiped his face, and took the knife ''You really want to do it the hard way, don't you?'' He placed the knife on her arm, and began to put force on it. Irene began to shout, when suddenly they heard a gunfire. One of Sebastian's men came and stared at Irene.

''What!'' Sebastian asked the man angrily

'' Ugh... The men that were at the warehouse this morning are here.'' The man replied, and looked back at Irene.

''Why are you still standing there!'' When the man left, Sebastian began to untie Irene. ''How the hell did you plan this!'' He pulled her up, and dragged her through the other door. While Irene tried to struggle her way out she heard a very familiar voice shouting her name. Then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**The chap. is about what happened to Sherlock and John, while Irene was tortured. And in the end would be the continuation. And thanks to my friend Silje for helping me write the action scene :D**

** Hope u enjoy chap 18 :D. **

''Sherlock, who were those people?'' John asked, when they walked out of the unfamiliar house.

''What do you mean 'who were those people?' We just interviewed them for half an hour.'' Sherlock replied, irritated.

''Yeah... but how are they connected to Irene?''

''They are the parents of Annie Blunt''

''Wait, Annie Blunt... That name sounds familiar.'' John closed his eyes, and made his thinking face.

''Annie Blunt, been missing for about a week now. You were suppose to take the case, but Irene got to you first, and now your here.''

''Is Irene connected to Annie? How do you know this thi-'' John sighed ''You know what, never mind... So what now?''

''Now it's time for you to be useful in this case.'' Sherlock smirked.

''Right...'' John rolled his eyes.

''Since everyone thinks that I'm dead, I can't just show up at the station. Now, you have to go and get her files, and come back here as soon as you can.'' Sherlock explained. ''Oh, and while your there, try to find something about Sebastian Moran. You might as well eat while you are there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When John returned to Irene's house, he found Sherlock lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. It looked like he was asleep, but John had known Sherlock long enough to know that he was in his own 'Sherlock world'.

''So here are the files.'' John left the files on the table, and went into the kitchen to prepare some food.

''I told you to eat there. Did you find anything about Moran?'' Sherlock asked, his eyes still closed.

''Yup... it's all there''

Sherlock sat up and scanned through the files, after a couple of minutes John came in to the living room to serve the food.

''No time for that, let's go.'' Sherlock stood up and took his jacket.

'' Wha? I worked so hard to make this! And I'-'' Before John could finish complaining, Sherlock had left to look for a cab. John didn't have any other choice, so he took a big spoonful of the food, took his jacket and ran outside.

When they broke into the warehouse, they succeeded in rescuing Annie. They got some information from her, she told them where Irene could be. John brought Annie home to her parents safely, while Sherlock tried to put the pieces of information together. They arrived in an old warehouse, right in the middle of nowhere. After all the information he got, he knew that this was the place.

''What is this place?'' John whispered.

''Stop talking.'' Sherlock moved slowly towards the door.

''So your just going to pretend that I'm not here?'' John rolled his eyes

''I told you I'm doing this alone, but you were stubborn enough to follow my tracks!''

''So I'm the one who is stubbo-''

''Hushh!'' Sherlock eyed John. When he was certain that John wouldn't talk anymore, he opened the door slowly.

''Sherlock there are four men over there.'' John whispered.

''We need to take them down. Pick up those metal pipes over there.''

Sherlock purposely dropped a pile of boxes. When two of the men went to check what was happening, Sherlock quickly hit one of the men hard in the temple with his metal pipe. The man's eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed on the floor. Meanwhile, John had taken on the other guy. He had jumped on the man's back, and tried his best to hold on while he used his pipe to strangle the man. When Sherlock was done with his guy he saw that John needed some help, so he took the collapsed man's gun and hit the other man on the head. John picked up that man's gun before they continued. John shot the third guy in the leg. Sherlock knew that John can take care of the rest, so he went in search for the fourth man. He then saw him going out from a room. Sherlock ran and tackled him to the ground.

''P-ppplease... I'm just a messenger'' The man replied nervously.

''I know, now tell me how many men are in there!''

''Ju-just him, a-and a woman'' As soon as Sherlock knew that Sebastian was alone, and that Irene was in there, he called out her name and opened the door. Empty. His heart started to beat faster. A lot of things was going on in his mind, as he searched for a secret door. Just before he could think the worst, he heard John shouting his name. He ran outside as fast as he could and found John pointing a gun at Sebastian, and saw Sebastian holding Irene who was bleeding and unconscious. He had a knife in his left hand, and it was dangerously close to Irene's stomach. Sebastian looked Sherlock in the eyes, who was staring at Irene.

''Sh- Sherlock Holmes! Yo-your alive? But th-that can't be possible, I saw you jumped of that roof!'' Sebastian said angrily.

''Oh, you clearly don't know who I am, Moran. Now let her go.'' Sherlock replied with a straight face

''Well, you clearly don't know me either, Holmes! Now don't do anything stupid, or I'll stick this knife in my precious sweetheart's stomach.'' He put pressure on it, and Sherlock froze when he saw the blood coming out. Then they all heard Irene scream. ''Oh look, she's beginning to gain consciousness.'' Sebastian gave an evil smile.

''Sherlock!'' John whispered. He hoped that Sherlock had a plan.

''John, do you think you could shoot that perfectly again? But this time on the hands?'' Sherlock whispered back.

'' I-I guess. Yeah, should I shoot now?''

''Wait for my cue.''

''What are you two whispering over there!'' Sebastian asked, while he began to back away.

Irene's sight was blurry, but she was certain that the man standing in front of her, just a couple centimeters away was Sherlock. She tried to speak, but she was too weak. She heard a man screaming, and then a gunshot.


	19. Chapter 19

Irene slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a familiar ceiling. She then felt better, she knew that she was safe, she was home.

'' You're up'' Irene heard a familiar voice

She turned her head to the right to look at Sherlock's face '' I see you're up too'' She gave a smile.

'' How are you feeling?''

'' Fine, I guess.'' Irene paused for a minute and then continued '' Sherlock... I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you and John into that much danger I-ju''

'' It's fine, it's good that you told us. Who knows what could have happened to you and Annie''

'' Annie!'' Irene gasped '' Wh- where is she is she al- ough, ow my stomach'' Irene felt sudden pain when she tried to get out of bed.

'' Irene you are not strong enough. Just lie down and relax. Annie is fine, she's safe now.'' Sherlock pushed Irene gently back to bed.

'' That's good, who knows what that bastard could have done to her!'' Irene murmured angrily.

'' He's gone, Mycroft took care of it.''

'' Mycroft? He knows your alive?''

'' No, I just instructed John what to do''

Sherlock left the room so Irene could get some sleep. After a couple of hours, Sherlock heard a noise inside the room. He then went in to check on Irene. When he opened the door he saw her, sitting beside the window with her feet crawled up, and she was crying. Sherlock wasn't sure what to do when he approached her, he wasn't so good with comforting people, nor dealing with such emotions.

'' Irene...'' Sherlock leaned in front of her

Irene wiped of her tears '' Ohh, uu-mm. I'm sorry I didn't hear y-you c-ame in.''

'' How are you, really?''

'' I-I'm fine. Just hungry'' Irene gave a weak smile

'' Really so you cried because your hungry. This is not because of dinner right because I already took you to dinner.''

Irene gave a small laugh '' I didn't know you had a sense of humor Mr. Holmes''

'' I don't. I was serious'' Sherlock stared at her

Irene fixed her hair so Sherlock could see her face '' ofcourse you were...'' Irene rolled her eyes.

'' How's your wounds?'' Sherlock touched some of the wounds on her arms

'' It still hurts, but I can handle it. I hope I wouldn't get any scars, it would destroy my skin''

Sherlock smirked '' Well ...clearly your not ready to talk about this yet, just tell me when you are, and maybe John could help'' Sherlock stood up, and walked towards the door. Just before he opened it Irene started to talk.

'' He hit me hard, he threatened to kill her... h-he, t-the k-knife..'' Irene started to cry again. Sherlock went back to where he was a while ago.

'' I-it's ok now. You are safe... He is never going to touch you or Annie again'' Sherlock wiped of her tears. Then Irene knelt on the floor with him, she buried her face on his chest and let out a cry, Sherlock had his arms around her hoping that it would give her enough comfort. After a couple of minutes Irene fell asleep, Sherlock carried her carefully to the bed. Afterwards he went to bed himself, he wiped of the blood that was on her lips. And then kissed her goodnight.

John went to Irene's house early in the morning to check on Irene, he found her asleep when he opened the bedroom door. Since he was in a hurry, he decided to check her injuries quickly and carefully. First he checked the left side of her abdomen, he realized that she has been moving quiet a lot, since there were some blood on the patch. After checking her shoulders, he pulled the blanket up slowly to check her thighs.

'' I hope you are looking at my injuries, and not other things?'' Irene gave a teasing smile

John jumped off, startled by the voice he heard. '' A-I-i was just checking your injuries, J-just t-the injuries'' John reassured her, and cleared his throat

Irene gave a small laugh '' I know Dr. Watson, just teasing. Unless... you weren't telling the truth.'' Irene raised her eyebrow.

John smiled '' Some things never change...nice to see you again Ms. Adler''

'' You too doctor, I'm sorry to put you into that situation''

'' It's fine, I had a lot of fun actually.'' John smiled, he though how well he did with the shooting.

'' Well good to know.''

'' Do you mind telling me what happened that day... y-you know how you ended in that warehouse in the first place?''

'' Well, Sebastian came by when Sherlock was out, he told me that he has Annie, but ofcourse I didn't believe him, not until he showed me a video and some pictures. Sebastian knew that I was living with someone, but he didn't know who, he presumed it was just another guy. You see... he had been following me for quite sometime, luckily Sherlock doesn't go out that much, infact that was the first time he went out of this house.'' Irene rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh, and John smirked. ''Sebastian reassured to return the next day to pick me up, so I gave Sherlock some drugs, and sent him out. I left clues as much as I can, and ofcourse both of you figured it out.''

'' But, the letter I don't understand, why you addressed it to your alias names, while on the envelope it says Sherlock Holmes... I mean you could have just told him what happened and where Sebastian was talking you'' John asked curiously

'' Sebastian made me write that letter. He didn't want my 'partner' to be reporting anything to the police that I have gone missing. So I changed the envelopes right before we left.''

'' Aha... '' John looked at his watch and realized that he was already 10 minutes late. He stood up gave Irene a handshake.

'' Uhhhh, John. There is a woman outside looking for you, an art teacher, a very annoying one.'' Sherlock opened the bedroom door

'' That's Mary!'' John gave a big smile

'' I know, it was pretty obvious with the bracelet she's wearing.'' Sherlock looked at John, then Irene.

'' John Watson, what is taking you so l-lo, oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had a patient in here, and by the way this friend of yours said a lot of rude things to me.'' Mary swung the door wide open, which made Sherlock dislike her even more.

'' Hi, I'm sorry for stealing your date. I'm Ir-'' Irene looked at Sherlock who gave her a small nod '' Irene'' Irene smiled at Mary.

'' I'm Mary, My!... what happened to you?'' Mary approached Irene, '' Did that Sherlock man hit you?'' Mary turned to Sherlock's direction, still annoyed of what he said to her.

'' N-no, if there is anyone hitting someone in this house that would be me holding the whip, and not him'' Irene gave a teasing smile, which made John looked into Mary's direction trying not to picture Irene whipping Sherlock, and Mary looked at John who is now looking uncomfortable. After a few seconds, John suggested that they should better get going, if they still wanted their reservations. Sherlock followed them through the door, Irene heard someone coming, but there were to many footsteps.

Sherlock opened the door and stuck his head through the opening '' Irene, you have another visitor''

'' What? Who is it?''

Sherlock opened the door widely '' Aunt Irene!'' Annie ran into Irene's direction, and gave her a big hug.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys, I'm really sorry that it took me too long to update. I was busy, and I don't know what happened just ran out of ideas on what I'm suppose to write, but luckily the inspiration came back :)... So I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter, It's a long and the last chapter :). And I also wrote a one-shot Sherlock and Irene so if you like, you could check it out :D

Here is chapter 20.

**Back in London**

After a couple of weeks, Irene's wounds were getting better. Both John and Mary were busy preparing for Sherlock's birthday, they all agreed that it was time to tell Lestrade and Mycroft about Sherlock being alive. It was time for him to go back to London.

''Wake up! Big day today.''

''Leave me alone! I'm sleeping.'' Sherlock buried his face in the pillow.

''Sherlock come on, John and Mary are coming soon!'' Irene tried to take the pillow from him, while he struggled.

''No!''

''Come on, don't be such a kid.'' Irene pulled him out of bed like a kid., and successfully got him into the bathroom.

After a couple of hours the guests started to arrive. John was talking to Lestrade, Mary was busy with the food, Mycroft was rooming around the house, and Molly was sitting on the couch waiting for Sherlock impatiently. Sherlock took a deep breath and went into the living room.

''Sherlock!'' Molly ran towards Sherlock, and gave him an awkward hug. '' U-umm Happy Birthday! Here is something for you. I-I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a new microscope... Oh shoot! Now I destroyed the surprise.''

''You didn't need to get me anything, Molly.''

''O-oh ummm, I didn't know... Just forget that I gave you something. J-just give it to someone, throw it or something... No, I-um ju-just, I'll take it.'' Molly grabbed her gift and sat back on the sofa, embarrassed.

''O-oh... So your r-really alive are you?''

''No Lestrade, I'm just some kind of illusion you are seeing.''

''Well, that's enough evidence. W-well, how are you doing?'' Lestrade gave a smile, he was happy to see Sherlock. He never doubted him, he was very depressed by the loss of his greatest private consulting detective.

''Fine.'' Sherlock gave a smile.

''Hello Brother.'' Mycroft appeared at Lestrade's side.

''Mycroft'' Sherlock gave a small nod.

''So, I hear your alive... And you have been living with the woman that was suppose to be dead too... '' Mycroft asked with a straight face.

''Yes... only I can fool you, my dear brother.'' Sherlock smirked.

Mycroft gave a small smile, then he turned around and continued on checking the house. ''Nice to see you, Sherlock'' he murmured.

After a couple of minutes Sherlock ended up talking with John, Molly with Lestrade and Mary awkwardly trying to have a conversation with Mycroft. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

''John, who else did you invite?'' Sherlock asked.

''None, everyone is here.'' John opened the door slowly to see who it was.

''Oh!... Hello! I didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Gladstone were having some visitors. I am Daisy, but call me miss Daisy. It's more appropriate.'' Daisy held her hand out for a hand shake, then let herself in.

''U-uhh, I'm Joh-'' Sherlock eyed John '' Umm, Johnny.''

''Oh my gosh! You're having a party! I've been to a grown up party before, this is sooo coool!'' Daisy ran inside and started to introduce herself to everyone.

''Uuhh Sherlock?'' John raised his eyebrows.

Sherlock sighed ''I forgot we promised to babysit her today. Great timing.'' Sherlock rolled his eyes. '' Don't worry she is easy to fool, she's not that smart'' He added.

''Sherlock! She's just a kid!... By the way where is Irene?''

''She was taking a shower when I went down, it takes ages for her to get ready.''

Minutes later Irene went into the living room. Everybody's eyes were on her, except for Mycroft's.

''Bloody Hell, who is that?'' Lestrade asked, after choking a little from his drink.

Irene gave a small laugh, and walked towards Lestrade '' Irene Adler, nice to meet you.''

''L-Le'' Lestrade cleared his throat. '' Lestrade, inspector Lestrade.'' He shook her hand.

''Molly, nice to see you again.'' She gave Molly a hug, and went in Mycroft's direction. ''Mycroft'' Irene held out her hand, and gave a smile.

''Ms. Adler, nice to see you again.'' Mycroft replied, with a straight face.

''You really know how to make an entrance, do you?'' Irene heard a voice from behind.

She turned around to face Sherlock ''One of the things I'm good at.''

''Well, it's good to see that you didn't have your battle dress on today.'' Sherlock mocked.

''Oh, just wait until tonight Mr. Holmes'' She traced her hands on his shoulder, then walked away to talk to Mary.

Daisy approached Sherlock who was talking to John '' You know... Mr. Johnny Bubble, you look a lot like that doctor who is always with Sherlock Holmes.''

''No, he does not Daisy. Get over that crazy obsession of yours. Johnny Bu-bubble is not Dr. Watson. Look at this man, does he look like a doctor to you?'' Sherlock looked at John, who is looked pretty annoyed.

''Well.. no... not really. Anyway! How is it going with Sherlock Jr.! Am I going to have a Sherlock look a like husband or what!'' Daisy shouted.

''Y-your what! Are you having a baby!'' John shouted back, which got everybody's attention.

Everyone spoke at the same time.

**Molly** : ''A baby?'' Molly stared at Sherlock.

**Lestrade** : ''W-h-what! What the heck happened to you! And who-who is this-, wait whooa. Is it her?'' Lestrade pointed at Irene ''Well, I could fake my death someday, and maybe get my self a girl like that.'' He murmured.

**Mycroft** : ''What a mess you've made!''

**Mary : **''Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us!'' Mary asked Irene.

**Daisy : **''Why is this such a big deal?''

Sherlock and Irene stared at each other.

''Alright everyone, calm down. I'm not pregnant, and Sherlock is not expecting any child either.'' Irene finally explained.

''But...''

''Well talk about his one later Daisy''

After a long and exhausting day, Sherlock took a quick shower, and got ready to go to sleep. After putting the blanket over him, Irene walked out from the bathroom.

-''Oh, no Mr. Holmes. This is out last night together, and it's your birthday!'' Irene walked into the room wearing a red nighty dress.

-''Irene I'm exhausted, can't we-'' Sherlock turned around, and saw Irene standing in front of him. She looked beautiful as always, he thought that the color fitted her perfectly, wearing a dress with the same color as her red lips. Her curly brown hair hang down perfectly, and her face mixed with annoyance and a pout.

''So you like it?'' Irene smiled, and looked at Sherlock. His curls looked messy, his icy-blue eyes staring at her, like she was the only person he considered real in this world.

''You look really nice...'' Sherlock mumbled.

''Ohhh, come here you!'' Irene grabbed Sherlock and they started to kiss each other.

It was past midnight, Irene was lying comfortably beside Sherlock, while she circled her finger around his stomach. And Sherlock was playing with Irene's curls.

''Soooo, this is it huh?'' Irene murmured

''What?''

''Our last night together? you'll be heading to London in 2 days...''

''Mmmm, and I assume you wouldn't come along?''

''I would love too, but... I just can't...not now.''

''I know...''

''Maybe, we'll see each other again. You never know, I might show up in one of your cases one day.'' Irene smiled.

''I'll be expecting that...'' Sherlock smiled back.

''I'm going to miss you though, now I have to find someone I could have dinner with.''

''Not such a difficult job for you.''

''No, I can always take care of myself.''

Sherlock and Irene fell asleep after having that conversation. Two hours later Irene woke up, she put her dress on, stacked some clothes on a bag, and left a letter. She kissed Sherlock and then she left.

Sherlock woke up early in the morning, when he turned around and saw the letter, and he knew that Irene already left. He then opened the red envelope, the smell of her perfume caught one of his senses, which made him remember her face, and how she smelled so sweet every time she got close to him. Sherlock smiled, knowing that she did this intentionally. He never thought that he wouldn't notice any signs of her, planning on leaving him like this. If it was any other person, he would have known it right away. Again she outsmarted him. She didn't want to be the one to be left, she is usually the one who leaves. Sherlock knew for a fact that she didn't leave him intentionally, she just didn't want to see him leave.

To : Sherlock Holmes

See you soon Mr. Holmes. I'll try my best to misbehave.

Love:

Irene Adler

''_The Woman'' _Sherlock murmured

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A couple of years later, Sherlock was back to being a private consulting detective, and John as his assistant. He had moved back to 221B- baker street.

''Ready for another case?'' John went into the living room.

''Is it another one of those boring cases!'' Sherlock replied while flipping his newspaper.

''I don't know Sherlock, it seems to me everything is boring for you!''

''What is it about? spare me the boring details!'' Sherlock rolled his eyes

''A man was found dead, down by the river... he-''

''Another one?''

''Y-yes another one, interested?''

''It's better than sitting here and talking to you. Grab your jacket, let's go.''

''B-but I wasn't finish – I ughhh never mind.''

Sherlock checked the victim as soon as they got there.

''Where is the files you had last week?''

''The other one that was found dead, also right beside the lake? But it was not a murder, you think they are connected?''

''The files!'' Sherlock asked impatiently. A police officer ran towards Sherlock and handed him the files. Sherlock scanned through them quickly, but thoroughly.

''What is it? why are you smiling.'' John asked impatiently.

''These two are connected, the last case was a murder. You people just didn't look closely. Both of them have been poisoned, but the person who did this is an expert on cleaning up his mess. He maid it looked like a suicide.'' Sherlock read something from a small piece of paper. ''John let's go''

''Wh-where are we going? Was that from the crime scene? You know you are not allowed to do that Sherlock! Where are we heading?''

''Just shut your mouth, and get inside the cab.''

They stood in front of a big house, it looked like the people living there had a lot of money.

''Who's house is this?''

''Hmmm, I didn't expect him to live in this kind of place.''

''Who? It was a man?''

Sherlock rang the doorbell, then a maid opened the door. ''Welcome, this way to the living room. She is expecting you, Mr. Green.''

''Mr. Green... the victim?'' said John.

''Hmmmmm, this is not the place, he was meeting someone right before he was killed.'' Sherlock thought loudly.

''Better be someone who could help us with this case.''

After a couple of minutes they heard footsteps heading towards them.

''Your late Mr. Green.'' Both of them heard a very familiar voice.

''I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Green wouldn't be coming... Ms. Adler.'' Sherlock stared at the woman who was standing in front of them.

''Ms. Adler? Y-your here in London? You've got something to do with Mr. Green's murder?'' John asked.

''Mr. Holmes, I wasn't expecting for you to be here.''

''Well, it turns out your a suspect.''

''I- I didn't kill him, I was expecting him to come today.''

''I know... It was a man that killed him... Any chance you might know who he is?''

''Sherlock Holmes is asking for my help?''

''Ummm... yeah, I'm still here.'' John commented.

''No... as a detective I ask you questions, I already know how Mr. Green was killed, and how the man that killed him looks like.''

''So this is just a fancy way of saying... Let's go grab some coffee and chat?'' Irene raised her eyebrow.

''Whatever you want to call it, Ms. Adler.'' Sherlock smiled.

''Right then! I'll go get dress... Oh by the way, hi John.'' Irene smiled, and went out to change.

Irene went down a couple of minutes later '' So, shall we do this?''

'' Yes'' Sherlock smiled.

The end

Thank you for reading all the way through the last chapter, and all the reviews they really encouraged me to write! :D :D... Now it's just to wait for season 3, and hopefully Irene would be appearing ^_^.


End file.
